Smile
by Cheshire Kit
Summary: Squffie Oneshot. Yuffie thinks about Leon and why he doesn't smile, then tries something to make him smile...Cute lil fic, please review!


Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and I never will.

AN: Hello everyone! Having a wonderful day today (not that you care.) and I'm ready to spread the joy! My muse has returned to me, for one thing. Joy! Then my sister paid me back the 60 bucks she owed me. Rapture! And finally, my grandfather just got out of the hospital. Unrivaled GLORY!

So, now that you've all heard how GREAT my day is and probably compared it to yours, be it sucky or even better than my better-than-most-days, ON WITH THE SHOW!

-CK-

-Smile-

Yuffie sighed as she hopped into her bed, a look of pure agitation in her dark eyes. She brought the covers over her face, trying to calm herself.

SQUALL had done it again. The whole name thing-she could practically hear his ever annoyed voice, "It's Leon"-was getting a bit out of hand. If she even started to say a world with the letter S, he'd stop her.

There was a line not meant to be crossed.

She sighed, the harsh look in her eyes softening. All she wanted was for him to move on with his life. Ever since the death of Riona...

Yuffie flipped onto her side, glaring at the empty space where he usually sat. Why did he continue to mourn her even to this day? She sighed.

She'd never have a chance.

She was angry at Riona; because of her, Squall changed his name. It was her fault he became the inconsiderate bastard that was Leon Leonheart. It was her fault Squall didn't laugh. It was her fault he was down fighting invisible demons in the back of the alley.

It was her fault Squall didn't smile.

She frowned at the thought. No, never once could she remember Squall smiling since Riona. She spent a good ten minutes trying to picture what he would look like, to no avail. Was he even capable of smiling?

In times like these, her mind answered, no. It was hard for her to sometimes, but you just have to move on and keep on shining. Aerith had certainly moved on-she was like the mother to the young ninja. But Squall...

She knew that Squall cared for her only a little bit, but that was enough to keep him from lashing out at her when she called him by his name. Leon hated her. Squall kept her safe from harm. Leon put her in danger to begin with.

She sighed again, her mind becoming more and more depressed as she realized why the man never smiled. There was never a reason to. Everything was so depressing and sad during such dark times, why would anyone smile?

Why did she herself smile?

She smiled so everyone else would smile, and to keep her own hopes up. She did a good job, too-when Aerith was sad, the few times she was, when Yuffie smiled Aerith seemed to cheer up.

Not Leon.

She suddenly got an idea. Did he not smile because he wanted to protect her and Aerith.

Yuffie thought about this a lot. It was possible that Leon didn't smile because he didn't want to get close to people, just like he had to Riona before she was killed. He didn't want to hurt himself again, nor anyone around her. Mentally, she scolded him. Pushing people away wouldn't make anything easier on anyone. She wanted to see him smile, and feel bubbly. She had never thought of Leon like that, and the thought that he cared made her giggle.

If she could make him smile-

"What's so funny?"

She turned towards the door only to see the object of her affection staring at her, his icy blue gave as intense as ever. A bit of sweat was running down his face, but he kept his calm composure. She could tell he was tired.

"Nothing." She said, standing. For a moment, there was silence. She grinned up at him.

"Are you going to bed?"

He nodded-a single, curt bounce of the head. She got into bed a bit awkwardly, and he was soon to follow without his shirt on. He himself was surprised she wasn't sleeping with Aerith.

After gathering all the courage she could muster, she stood up to turn the lights off. On her way back to the bed, she slowed and looked at Leon's half sleeping form. She grinned and kneeled down beside him.

"What are you-"

She leaned forward and planted a gentle, butterfly kiss on his lips. His eyes widened and he froze. The kiss was but a second long, yet it lasted an eternity. She grinned at him, her face slightly red.

"I-I'm sorry, Leon, but someday I want you to smile for me and be ok with me calling you Squall, alright?"

She didn't wait for a reply. She bounded into the bed, taking all of the covers and burying herself with them without another word.

For a long while, Leon sat in the dark, his eyes wide from the encounter he had just had. His mind scolded him, telling him he was sick for letting a sixteen year old kiss him, while another half of him was intrigued at her words. Smile? He shook his head. She was out of her mind. For a long while, nothing happened.

Then, in the darkness, where nobody could see-

He smiled.

-End-

AN: AWWW! Ok, anywho, please review, yada yada yada, bla bla bla, you get the picture.

ARG! Why am I writing oneshots all of the sudden? So many ideas; so little fics! But I implore you to review all the same. (oneshots; heh!-how unlike me! .)

Over & out,

-CK


End file.
